Question: Regular decagon $P_1 P_2 \dotsb P_{10}$ is drawn in the coordinate plane with $P_1$ at $(1,0)$ and $P_6$ at $(3,0).$  If $P_n$ is the point $(x_n,y_n),$ compute the numerical value of the product
\[(x_1 + y_1 i)(x_2 + y_2 i)(x_3 + y_3 i) \dotsm (x_{10} + y_{10} i).\]
Explanation: Let $p_k$ denote the complex number corresponding to the point $P_k,$ for $1 \le k \le 10.$  Since the $P_k$ form a regular decagon centered at 2, the $p_k$ are the roots of
\[(z - 2)^{10} = 1.\]Hence,
\[(z - p_1)(z - p_2)(z - p_3) \dotsm (z - p_{10}) = (z - 2)^{10} - 1.\]By Vieta's formulas, $p_1 p_2 p_3 \dotsm p_{10} = 2^{10} - 1 = \boxed{1023}.$

[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

int i;
pair[] P;

for (i = 1; i <= 10; ++i) {
  P[i] = (2,0) + dir(180 - 36*(i - 1));
  draw(((2,0) + dir(180 - 36*(i - 1)))--((2,0) + dir(180 - 36*i)));
}

draw((-1,0)--(4,0));
draw((0,-1.5)--(0,1.5));

label("$P_1$", P[1], NW);
label("$P_2$", P[2], dir(180 - 36));
label("$P_3$", P[3], dir(180 - 2*36));
label("$P_4$", P[4], dir(180 - 3*36));
label("$P_5$", P[5], dir(180 - 4*36));
label("$P_6$", P[6], NE);
label("$P_7$", P[7], dir(180 - 6*36));
label("$P_8$", P[8], dir(180 - 7*36));
label("$P_9$", P[9], dir(180 - 8*36));
label("$P_{10}$", P[10], dir(180 - 9*36));

dot("$2$", (2,0), S);
[/asy]